He tells the truthe
by WhatsupShelbs
Summary: Since Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin. Wait until Leah imprints on Sam's cousin. Will Sam be jealous or happy? Will Leah get her happy ever after?
1. prologue

When I was little, I would sit on my daddy's lap and we would talk about the future and how one day I would have a family of my own. My Dad was the only man I could trust back then. In the the ninteth grade, I met Sam and he changed my life. I fell passionately in love and thought I would finally have my prince charming. But in reality , that fantasy was like a miracle. They are only obtained once in a blue moon. I thought I never be happy again. I had to listen to the pack's thoughts in my head about how I need to move on. As I think back, I should have comforted Jacob better because I new what he want through.

But yesterday is gone, the memories can only be replayed in my mind. All I can do is step into the future. The saying states the future is not set in stone so it is still time to change mine. I think this time I can.


	2. the arrival

One, two, three….crash…yelling…wrestling…shaking…laughing. I know these boys better then they think. They are my second family even if they don't know it. The pack might be able to hear my thoughts, but I am a women I can tell any man anything I want and I can always keep my secret from the man. 

I don't want to be here, yet I do. Sam asked me to come because his younger cousins are coming to stay for a little while. He loves those kids like they are his own. Seeri, the youngest and only female, used to come down , stay, and we would giggle over the littlest things like what boys she thought were cute, how she wanted to be pretty like me, and how Sam was a little over protective. She is the only reasons I am here. I think of her as my little sister, and I know she will not betray me like Emily did. The other boy is her older brother, Santino He is a year older than Seeri. I haven't seen either of them for years. I laughed when my mother told me Seeri would not talk to Sam because of what he did to me. He had a heart broke so I told her to talk to him; it was no used at both of them being hurt.

"Leah, Leah! You there?" Seth hands waved in front of my face trying to snap me out of a daze. 

"Yeah, dork, where else would I be? We laughed. Just when Embry and Jared were going to have a hot dog eating contest, the door swung open.

"Sam!" Called a female's voice. Sam let go of Emily like leafs in the rain. Emily was a little mad. Someone needs to tell her that's just how it is when Seeri's here. She has got Sam wrapped around her petite finger. We heard lots of welcome, kisses on the cheek, high fives, and clicking of heels. Sam grabbed the bags and ran them up the stairs. Then I saw here. Man how she has changed physically I mean because I still know here because we talk on the phone almost every night.

Her skin was clear like waterfall water. Her Italian and Quileute heritage made her have the prettiest skin color. It was a little darker then Carmel and it brought out her perfect ,crystal blue eyes. Her hair was now a different color, a darker brown with blonde highlights. She was exotic looking. None of the boys could take her eyes off of her.

"Leah! I missed you so much! You have no idea how much." She walked over and wrapped me in a huge hug,

I hugged her back. I didn't know how much I missed her until right now. "Damn girl, look at you. Spin around let me see you." She spun around like a ballerina. Everything was perfect. Why couldn't I look like that?

"Well always said I wanted to be as beautiful as you, I think I am almost there." I laughed.

"No you surpass me." We laughed, and talked for a couple more minutes. Sam came downstairs, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and introduced her to everybody. It was cool until she met Seth. He looked at her with so much lust, I thought he was going to attack her right there.

"Seth, you ok?" She waved her hand in front of his face like he did to me just a minute ago.

"Yea! Yea! Im here." 

"Ok!"

Sam glared at him for looking at him that way. Then Sam gave Seeri. Her coat,and they took a stroll. When they came back, Sam called a campfire. That is when we heard Seeri would be joining our pack in a different way then any of as ever imagined.


	3. The other arrival

At once all of our attention was given to them two.

"Seeri's very special."

"No dip." Another voice spoke.

"Shut up, Santino." Her voice was cold.

Greetings were exchanged and then when he offered me his hand. I looked up and had the most amazing feeling in my life. It was better then when I was in love with Sam. It was more like magic, I was truly very happy. Happier and giddier then I have ever been.

"Leah, your gorgeous. How did Sam ever let go of you?" He looked in my eyes, and all I could do was stutter some answer I don't remember. Then there was a cough, and I was brought down from cloud nine. Sam's mood changed completely, Seth and Seeri were talking, and the other part of the pack were staring at the two new arrivals.

"So as the I was saying." Sam began and everything got quiet. "Seeri and Santino are the newest members of the pack. Except Shelby is very small because she's short."

"I am not! My body just refuses to grow." Shelby growled.

"Most werewolves are tall." Paul said quietly.

"I was never normal. I'm used to it." She smiled, and for the first time ever Paul smiled too.

I took this time to look over at Santino. His perfect skin and perfect body. All the way from his broad shoulders to his white Nikes. All I could do was stare, my mind would not focus on anything else. And Santino looked at me the same time. I wonder what he was thinking. Did he think I was pretty? I wasn't amazingly handsome like him, but its not that I was horrible. My hair was long and shiny. My red dress brought out my eyes. But the way he looks in green just it hurts my eyes to hurt. I heard Seeri lean in and ask Santino something in another language. He didn't answer and she got up and kneeled in front of him are you alright.

"Sam?" She sounded scared. "I think he is in shock. What do we do?"

Sam helped Seeri get off of her knees , and explained what was going. Then she came back in and start laughing.

"This thing keeps getting better."

"No, you wait. It will suck later!" The boy called Jacob said.

"Well aren't we optimistic." She said in a mocking tone, and everybody laughed. Jacob glared at her, and she smiled apologizing. He kept glaring, and something suprising happened. Seth growled at Jacob like actually got mad at me. They were both shaking and about to morph when Sam ordered them both of them to cool it. As all of this happened, all I could think about was me imprinting. The thing I hate the most in life happened, and it instaneously became the best thing in my world.


	4. Italy

Seeri layed a hand on Seth's shoulder and he easily calmed. Then Seth stared her, and that's when we realized what has happened. Seth imprinted on Seeri. They just smiled at each other. It made me smile. Two of my favorite people were happy. A seat over , Santino growled and spoke in that unfamiliar language. She removed her hand from his soldier and put it her lap.

" Is that Italian?" I asked part of hearing his voice and the other part plain curiosity.

"Yeah, do you speak any of it." He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A little. I took a course when I went there during a summer." I wasn't lying. I went there right after the break-up. It took a little pain away because I did not have the constant reminder of Sam and Emily. I smiled both inwardly and outwardly knowing that I finally moved on.

"What part did you stay at?"

"I traveled a lot . Backpacked you know? But mostly Rome."

"Si, Si, Si, Si! Our family owns a villa there in Verily. Twenty minutes out of Rome. Small village, but its beautiful."

" I think I have seen it. Not your Villa but the town right. They have a beautiful lake there that we went in."

"Full clothed or nothing."

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do!" I laughed. Then Embry burped, and all the boys started to laugh except Sam, he was not excited about the two people imprinting.

Santino and Sam glared at each other when Sam told him to act his age.

"I am. Maybe you should try it sometimes. You know trying to have fun. You don't have much of it do you?" He joked and I laughed. Along with other people. I glanced at Seeri, and her whole body got stiff, and her whole body got stiff. Then Sam and Santino ended their match, and tried to calm her down. After a couple minutes, she started to relax.

I turned to look at her. " So what makes you so special?"

"Shes freakin' gorgeous. She could pass for a bloodsucker if she didn't have that tan." Seth stated.

"What did you just compare me to?"

"A vampire."

"Oh my God! Its like where living in a disney movie?"

"I didn't think Disney movies had vampires." Sam smirked.

"They had witches and magical genies."

"But no vampires."

"No vampires."

"We can create one though." Seth interrupted.

"Good idea. We will talk about it later." Seeri pretended to be interested. Knowing the two of them it could happen.

"Hey, answer Leah's question. Seer!" Santino said this time in English.

" Oh I can control the five elements of the Earth. It pretty cool so we will have to check it out."

"Hey Seer! When is your brothers and sisters coming up." Emily breaking in to the conversation.

"Tomorrow. They are going to see papi, mommom, and everyone else." She spoke with a sullen voice. She looked at Emily and Sam with accusing eyes. Emily went back to her cooking, and Sam looked at her and put his head down in shame."

"Ill think I will see them too." She got up and in perfect synchronization Seth did also.

"No!" Santino and Sam said together. "Tomorrow it eleven they're probably asleep you can see them in the morning."


End file.
